Witness Statement
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Although suspended, Andy's statement still needs to be redone - sorry for the bad summary


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. In the "writing and not for schoolwork writing" mood – kind of an issue because I have papers due this week that are not going to magically write themselves.

A.N.2 - BIG NEWS: ABC just announced their summer schedule: ROOKIE BLUE SEASON 3 STARTS MAY 24th AT 10PM!

A.N.3 - Before you ask, I love Camille Sullivan and thought she did a great job as Jo. And I think that Andy's statement would have to be taken again.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day after Sam was found, Traci and Jerry walked into the station together after dropping Leo off at school. They were a little early – for once they had gotten Leo out in a timely fashion.<p>

They were about to separate so Traci could change into her uniform when a voice called out "Barber, Nash. My office, now!"

They glanced at each other before heading to Frank Best's office. He was standing while Noelle occupied one of the chairs.

"Noelle, I thought you were taking time to study" Jerry said.

Noelle shrugged. "Things changed."

Traci's eyes narrowed and she shot Noelle a look but knew it was not the time, nor the place, to be asking any questions.

Frank cut in before the conversation could go anywhere. "Swarek and McNally are suspended for three weeks starting today. I kind of need Noelle to wait."

Traci and Jerry nodded. They knew Sam and Andy were suspended. Andy had called Traci, asking to stay at her place again until her mortgage was approved. It was the reason that Traci and Jerry opted to stay at Jerry's place (so they wouldn't be lying if someone wanted to know what time Andy got to Traci's apartment). Jerry asked the question that they were both thinking of. "What do you need us for?"

"Nash, you need to keep McNally away from Swarek. I've already spoken to Oliver. Jerry, Brennan's lawyer should be here soon."

Noelle glanced at Frank. She didn't know how he would react which was why she waited for Traci to show up. Traci would back her. "I think we should bring in someone from outside the division to run the interview with Jerry."

Frank looked at her, surprised. "Why?"

"We're all too close to the situation."

Traci nodded. "Noelle's right. I have an idea." She bit her lip.

Frank sat on the edge of his desk, close to Noelle but not touching her. "Let's hear."

"We should use someone who knows the division. I know she left on bad terms but I think you should call Jo." While she didn't like that Jo slept with Luke and hurt Andy, in a way she was glad. Andy and Luke should have never gotten to the point where they were engaged. Anyone with two eyes could tell that there was chemistry between Sam and Andy.

Noelle nodded before either man could object. "Traci's right. Bring Jo in for this one. She knows the division but wasn't involved in the case at all."

Frank sighed. He would have to trust Noelle's judgment on this. "Fine." He looked at the two women. "You're both riding desk and detailed to help Jerry and Jo." He dismissed them before calling Jo.

* * *

><p>Jo arrived half an hour after Parade. Traci intercepted her before most of the officers even realized she was in the building. She led her to interview one, where Jerry was setting up.<p>

Jerry wasn't in the room so Jo turned to Traci. "I have no idea what is going on. Your version before I see or hear anything." She crossed her arms.

Traci explained meeting Sam and how Andy went back. She also told Jo about the second time and Brennan's visit.

Jo's face paled when Traci explained Andy's car ride and conversation with Brennan. Although she had not been on the case, Brennan had been notorious in his day.

Without a pause, Traci told Jo how Sam went missing and the search for him. When she fell silent, Jo cursed. "McNally and Swarek together now?"

"Kind of. They're suspended and can't see each other for three weeks."

Jerry walked in and the conversation stopped. "Jo, thanks for coming on short notice."

Jo smiled. Except for her issues with Luke, she actually missed Fifteenth. "I wish it wasn't because of this but once again you got me out of a sewer. Let's start at the beginning."

Jerry nodded and turned on the TV.

Jo saw Andy disappearing into the bathroom with a look of concern on her face. Moments later, another man walked in with Sam. She motioned for Jerry to stop the tape. "That's Brennan, right?"

Traci nodded. "Yeah."

Jo motioned and Jerry hit the remote. Sam's conversation filled the room.

Suddenly Jo cursed. "Stop the tape and rewind." She grabbed the remote from Jerry. She hit play again and froze the screen on Brennan's face after Sam mentioned the boat. "He was made right there. How?"

"The boat was seized in a high profile raid. Brennan must have known about it" Jerry supplied.

"But why didn't he take Sam right then?"

Jerry looked at the frozen image. "Keep watching."

Jo hit play again and watched as Brennan threw the boot at Sam and then Andy appeared. She watched in silence until Brennan left and then stopped the tape. "Brennan waited for Andy and had a conversation with her, right?"

Traci nodded. She understood Jo was trying to piece together a timeline. "Sam told Andy to wait it out. When she walked out of his undercover apartment, Brennan was waiting. Her conversation is on the second tape. Boyd interviewed her."

Jo shook her head and jotted something on her pad. "Let's finish this tape first." She glanced at Jerry and handed him the remote. "Fast forward until the next part."

Jerry moved the tape to the conversation right before Sam was taken.

Jo watched and then left the screen running as she spoke. "Football holds part of the key to this whole thing." She continued watching, her eyes widening at Andy's reaction. The cover team left the videos running even after they arrived.

Traci gasped. "Jerry!"

He turned the tape off and pulled her close. "She's okay. Sam's okay and Andy's fine."

Traci bit her lip. Even she had not realized how close to the edge Andy had been. It would have killed Andy if something happened to Sam.

Jo had seen it too and it shook her, although she didn't show it. "Let's go to the second video."

Jerry went to the video and they watched as Boyd interviewed Andy.

When it finished, Jo spoke. "We have to redo that interview."

"Why?" Jerry inquired.

"Grapevines going crazy already. Boyd's in hot water. He tainted this and you can see that he is trying to convince Andy that it is her fault. She has to know that it wasn't."

Traci backed Jo so Jerry agreed.

* * *

><p>After interviewing Brennan, Jo and Jerry walked into Frank's office. Jo spoke. "Brennan's not really talking. Jerry is going to call Sam and have him come in to give his statement. Nash and I are heading over to her place to talk to McNally."<p>

Frank raised an eyebrow. "McNally? We have her statement."

"With Boyd. Anything he touched has a taint, the whispers have already started. Besides, she'll be calmer now that Sam is okay and she doesn't have you and Boyd yelling at her."

Frank glared at her.

"Trust me Frank. They could have you under review because of your temper. Get rid of that video."

Frank sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>They passed Sam on their way to Traci's place. Jerry would tell Sam that Andy had not been made. At the end of the interview, Brennan had actually praised both "Candace" and "Doreen", saying he had no idea that they were cops.<p>

As Jo parked, Traci suddenly looked at her nervously. "Spit it out Nash."

"I just hope Andy's here."

Jo nodded. "Frank suspended them with the start of shift, didn't he?" At Traci's nod, she continued. "I'm not going to judge. I get how they needed each other last night. The next three weeks are going to be rough. If she's not here, you'll call her."

Traci nodded and led the way to her apartment. "Andy?" she called as she opened the door.

"Kitchen."

They found Andy baking. She looked at Traci, startled. "What are you doing home?"

Before Traci could answer, Jo stepped out from behind Traci. Andy paled.

"McNally, Andy, remember when we first met?"

Andy nodded. _Before Jo found out that she was dating Luke._

"Can we go back to that moment and start over?"

Andy nodded. She was no longer with Luke and as she told Brennan, she was happier than she had been in a long time. "What are you two doing here?"

"Go wash the flour off your face and fix your makeup, then I'll explain." Jo ordered.

Andy complied. While she applied her makeup, Traci set up the video camera.

Andy came out and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Jo's assigned to Brennan's case" Traci offered.

"Boyd is in hot water so we're redoing your interview" Jo said softly. "Without people yelling at you."

The relief on Andy's face when Jo told her that Brennan didn't know she was a cop until Sam was found was so obvious. It gave her the strength to go through all of the details again without breaking down.

As they were leaving, Jo realized that she forgot one question. "Andy, you and Brennan discuss football at all?"

Andy nodded. "I was pretending to be from Wisconsin. I told him I wouldn't date a guy who didn't like football. Why?"

Jo smiled. "Just further cemented your ability to keep it real undercover. Have a good day."


End file.
